Paladin (Black Magic)
|-|Light Mode= |-|Spirit Swords= |-|Holy Armor= |-|Dark Mode= |-|Dark Longsword= |-|Shade Armor= Summary The Paladin is one of several classes introduced in the Roblox game known as Black Magic. The Paladin is a melee class that is part of the Purity faction that - unlike many other Purity-based classes - can manipulate dark magic - also known as forbidden knowledge - in conjunction with light magic. The Paladin can, due to this ability, access various different weapons ranging from a cluster of small swords, a longsword, a shield, as well as armor - all of which can be materialized via magic. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Paladin (Class name), name varies on user Origin: Black Magic Gender: Unknown, likely varies Age: Unknown, likely varies Classification: Swordsman, Purity faction member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid; can regenerate from Nightmare's Into the Flood Again - which summons a large volley of spikes that repeatedly impales a target), Flight (All classes can utilize wings; which comes at a cost of halving the users health, and can only be used for 25 seconds before the wings dissipate), Sword, Greatsword, and Shield mastery, Magic, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing (Via Counter/Shade Counter and Armor Imbue; Can also consume muffins to heal health), Lifesteal (Via Vampiric Skewer), Fire Manipulation (Via Flame Glide, Crushing Vice, and Petrifying Intent), Summoning (Via Summon Orbs; can also materialize swords, armor and shields), Telekinesis (Can keep their Spirit Swords in the air without having to touch them, and can do the same with their shield to attack opponents), Paralysis effects (Their 'Petrifying intent' briefly locks opponents in place should they get hit with it), Attack Reflection (Via Shared Wounds; any opponents within the circle - regardless of range - take the same amount of damage they inflict to the opponent), Statistics Amplification (Various modes the Paladin can use can either increases their health or movement speed upon being activated), Intangibility (Via Phantom Slash and Vampiric Skewer; can phase through walls by using said moves) Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Comparable to other classes) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other classes, as well as Furies and Hikyudos) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 (Can knock away furies in lance form with their dark longsword quite easily) Striking Strength: City Block Class+ (Capable of damaging other classes) Durability: City Block level+ (Can endure attacks from other classes), higher via Holy Armor and Shade Armor (Increases their durability upon being activated, and Holy Armor can reduce incoming damage via Barricade) Stamina: High (Can fight other classes for large periods of time while being burdened by armor and a shield) Range: Standard Melee Range with normal melee attacks and various moves (Counter, Flame Glide, Belt of Blades, Trinity Slash, Armored Rush, Weighdown Blockade, Shield Storm, Revolving Razor, Shade Counter, Blackhole Stomp, Catalyst Flip, Crushing Vice, and Dark Dive), Extended melee range (Smite, Mothersword, Soul eruption, and Shared Wounds) to tens of meters (Summon Orbs, Two Thorns, and Void Bomb) with various attacks Standard Equipment: Sword and Shield, as well as a longsword, two sets of armor, and a shield that can be summoned and dematerialized at will, in addition to a copious amount of muffins that can be consumed to regenerate lost health. Intelligence: Knows how to utilize items ranging from swords, longswords, and even utilize shields as weapons in conjunction with their dark & light magic for various attacks. Is also implied to have 'forbidden knowledge' according to one of their taunts. Weaknesses: Taunting makes them incapable of performing attacks for the duration that it lasts; certain forms the Paladin can take requires them to utilize mana or 'shade' to utilize attacks, as well as cooldowns (the latter of which also applies to muffin usage too); activating Spirit Swords of Dark Longswords decreases the user's total health for the time they have it activated. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Paladin has various modes, which can be activated at will. Each mode has a different variety of attacks: |-|Light Mode= *'Charge Mana:' The Paladin - should their mana capacity not be full - holds their sword and shield close together to accumulate mana over time. *'Counter:' The Paladin thrusts their shield forward and remains in that position until they get hit with any attack or they cancel it. When the Paladin gets damaged, they regenerate 15% of their health and perform a slash, dealing damage to any opponent in front of them. *'Smite:' The Paladin holds their sword up into the air and expends some mana to summon a beam of light that damages any opponent inside the radius. * Flame Glide: Charges forward with their shield whilst coating themselves in white flames, damaging any opponent while slightly staggering them. *'Summon Orbs:' Utilizes mana to generate three orbs that orbit around the Paladin. These orbs can be launched any time the Paladin uses a normal attack. (Brief gameplay of the Paladin's Light Mode moves) |-|Spirit Swords= * Charge Mana: The Paladin enters a kneeling stance while their six spirit swords orbit around them, quickly regenerating mana at the cost of being incapable of movement. *'Two Thorns:' The Paladin launches two of their spirit swords as projectiles prior to summoning two extra spirit blades to replace them. *'Belt of Blades:' The Paladin arranges their spirit swords around them and spins them constantly, thus harming any opponents within the circular area covered by the blades. *'Trinity Slash:' The Paladin pulls forth a trio of spirit swords to imitate a large claw before performing a diagonal slash that harms any opponent hit by it. *'Mothersword:' The Paladin spins their six spirit swords into the air, which proceeds to form into a large blade that falls downwards and damages any opponent within a large radius of the landing position. (Brief gameplay of the Paladin's Spirit Sword moves) |-|Holy Armor= *'Barricade:' The Paladin summons multiple shields around them, which grants them a passive damage reduction effect that decreases incoming damage by 25%. *'Armored Rush:' The Paladin charges forward with their shield. *'Weighdown Blockade:' The Paladin lobs their shield in front of them and pulls it downwards, creating a shockwave. If the Paladin is at a high elevation and proceeds to use this move (E.G, jumping on Revolving Razor beforehand), they start to generate an afterimage mid-fall and cause extra damage upon landing. *'Shield Storm:' The Paladin chucks their shield into the air - which proceeds to float above them and rotate rapidly - in order to summon beams of light onto them that knock back and harm any opponents close by. *'Revolving Razor:' The Paladin throws their shield forward - causing it to spin in mid-air - tripping any opponent hit by it whilst rapidly damaging them. The Paladin can hop onto this shield in order to launch themselves high into the air. (Brief gameplay of the Paladin's Holy Armor moves) |-|Dark Mode= *'Charge Mana:' The Paladin stands still while several dark particles float around them in order to regenerate shade for usage in attacks. *'Shade Counter:' Identically to the Light Mode's counter, the Paladin enters a stance that - upon being hit with an attack - causes the Paladin to attack. The only difference between these two counters is that Shade Mode paladin performs a kick that launches any opponent in front of them backwards. *'Void Bomb:' The Paladin - at the cost of shade - fires a dark ball that explodes upon contact with any object. *'Blackhole Stomp:' The Paladin stomps into the ground while expending shade to create a small singularity that pulls in opponents whilst damaging them prior to exploding *'Soul Eruption:' The Paladin holds their arms outwards and generates a spikey explosion that damages opponents, costing shade in the process. Optionally, the Paladin can follow up this explosion with another identical explosion and then charge to create an even larger explosion that pulls in opponents and knocks them backwards. (Brief gameplay of the Paladin's Dark Mode moves) |-|Dark Longsword= *'Phantom Dash:' The Paladin dashes forward while dealing damage, and can phase through walls while dashing. *'Vampiric Skewer:' The Paladin thrusts forward with their blade, stealing health from an opponent while damaging them. If the Paladin uses this while on the ground, they follow up the lunge with a spin that covers a wide area around them. When the Paladin utilizes this in the air, they proceed to spin downwards with the blade in order to drill the opponent from above after lunging. This move - identically to Phantom Dash - also allows the Paladin to phase through walls. *'Microedge Uppercut:' The Paladin performs an uppercut with their blade that hits an opponent multiple times in a row. *'Duality Slice:' The Paladin performs a 360 degree spin that summons a crescent-shaped light projectile that explodes upon contact. *'Petrifying Intent:' The Paladin stands still and proceeds to summon a barrage of dark slashes in a quick succession before finishing with one, final slash that deals a massive amount of damage while launching the target away. The first time an opponent gets hit with one of the dark slashes, they are stuck in place until the attack ends. (Brief gameplay of the Paladin's Dark Longsword moves) |-|Shade Armor= *'Shared Wounds:' The Paladin expends half of their total shade to create a dark spell circle on the ground that causes any nearby opponents within it to receive the same amount of damage they inflict onto the Paladin regardless of whether or not the attack is ranged. *'Crushing Vice:' The Paladin dashes forward and grabs the opponent, which they proceed to blast away by summoning a dark explosion that ignites them on fire. *'Catalyst Flip:' The Paladin creates a dark explosion and pulls off a backflip, sending them backwards and damaging any opponent hit by the dark explosion. *'Dark Dive:' The Paladin performs a front flip, which then transitions to a dropkick that generates an dark explosion upon the point of contact. *'Armor Imbue:' The Paladin expends all of their shade (if it is full) to fully heal themselves. (Brief gameplay of the Paladin's Shade Armor moves) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Roblox Category:Black Magic Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Warriors Category:Paladins Category:Magic Users Category:Life Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 8